


No Longer The Same

by zowieloey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crying Stiles, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zowieloey/pseuds/zowieloey
Summary: After Stiles killed Donovan and his fallout with Scott, things were no longer the same between them. Stiles shuts himself out from everyone, or rather, the rest of the pack no longer talk to him. Will things ever go back to how they were?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not a very good summary because I don't exactly have the whole story planned out yet but I know how the story would go. I got most of my ideas from Riverdale because I just finished watching the show and I'm obsessed with it. The story will be in Stiles' POV unless stated otherwise. Do leave a comment or two, I would really appreciate it. Enjoy!

_'Our story is about a town, a small town and the people who live in the town. From a distance, it presents itself like so many other small towns all over the world. Safe. Decent. Innocent. Get closer though and you start seeing the shadows underneath. The name of our town is Beacon Hills. The town where many are still ignorant to the supernatural beings that live here, breathe here and, like me, was born here.'_

"Hey bud, what're you doing with your laptop so early in the morning?" My dad said while opening my door.

"Nothing much, just starting on my novel." I said while closing my laptop.

"Look, I usually wouldn't care but you missed curfew last night."

"By 7 minutes." I scoffed.

"You know how I feel about you being out and about so late at night."

"Dad, even when I told you about the supernatural that exist in our town, you've never even been this on edge about me staying out late at night. Besides, I was with Derek at Pop's, who is a werewolf, yes, but is nothing like Scott."

"Derek's back?"

"Not yet, he knew how I was feeling about going back to school so he wanted to keep me company, he went back to LA after he dropped me off home yesterday, but he's slowly moving all his belongings back to the loft and he'll probably be permanently back by the end of this week."

"You know after that whole saga with Scott, the only times I've seen you genuinely smile or laugh is when you talk about Derek or when you're with him."

"He makes me happy dad, like really happy. If it wasn't for him, my summer would've sucked big time."

"I know he does, he even convinced you to pursue writing and I'm glad you are, it's always been something you're passionate about. It's just that it's such a shame that Scott and you no longer talk, you guys have been best friends since you both were in diapers."

"He was too busy with Theo to be there for me when I needed him, he shut me out, without even trying to understand where I'm coming from. I even begged him dad, I was terrified of losing my best friend, my brother, and he wouldn't even budge so what's the point? I rather be alone." I said as I finished packing my school bag not forgetting to bring my laptop along.

This summer has honestly been one of the best ones I've ever had even if it didn't have Scott in it. I still remembered the day Scott confronted me about what I did to Donovan. I drove without a destination in mind and got lost and even worse, my car broke down. It was raining and I was crying like a baby. My phone suddenly rang and to my surprise, it was Derek, the big bad brooding sourwolf who moved to LA after evolving into an Alpha, we exchanged text messages and some email but he never called me, ever. So obviously I was caught off guard, I wiped the tears from my face and took a few deep breaths to steady my breathing because I don't want Derek knowing that I'm crying, it's the last thing I want anyone to know. Obviously, he found out I was crying and I started breaking down all over again but he never pushed the issue, he never asked, he never probed, he was just on the phone with me listening to me bawling for 2 hours and he made sure I stopped crying before asking me not to drive home because I wasn't in the condition to, I told him I didn't want to go anywhere, all I wanted was to stay in my car and also because it broke down and I had no money on me. Next thing I knew, someone was knocking on my car window, Derek. He drove 4 hours straight from LA to California just to make sure I was ok, of course he said I was pack that's why he did it when I asked him. One thing led to another and we started seeing each other in the middle of summer holidays. I eventually told him what happened, afraid he would judge me but all he did was reassure me saying that one mistake didn't define my entire life and encouraged me to pursue writing since I've always enjoyed doing my homework for english literature class (weird right? who enjoys homework?). 

Many have changed during the summer as well, like how Scott and Kira are no longer seeing each other but are still friends, at least, according to them. Scott and Isaac apparently have a rift between them because Scott stood Isaac up last minute when they were suppose to go on a road trip and apparently the rest of the pack took Scott's side. Isaac started working at a construction site over the holidays and apparently got very ripped due to all the manual labor. Lastly, something has changed with me too, I wear glasses now. All the writing on my laptop and watching late night movies with my dad and Derek has weaken my eyesight, though Derek did say on multiple occasion might I add, that I look good in glasses so I can't really possibly complain about that. Oh, and did I mention that none of my "friends" talk to me anymore? Yeap, not a single one of them, but I can rule out Isaac since he does talk to me whenever I past by the construction site and he does text me though it's nothing important and we've also agreed that I'll drive him to and back from school until Derek gets back permanently from LA. It's a little weird considering Isaac has always been closer to Scott but I'll take all the friends I can get and he does know about Derek and I and didn't seem to mind when I hung around in the loft whenever Derek visits, he even joins us for movie nights most of the time. The only reason I knew about all these is because my dad told me, yeah not kidding, he knew from Melissa.

I arrive at school with Derek's Camaro which earned me a lot of stares from the students since number one, I drive a Jeep but due to my DIY work of trying to fix my car it's in terrible condition and Derek offered to fix it so that it'll be "like new", in the meantime he borrowed me his car. Number two, because the kids at school have never seen me in a beanie and glasses before, they probably think I'm a new kid. Lastly, probably because a very ripped Isaac got out of the passenger side. For a moment I felt like Erica after her "werewolf bite" phase, because everyone was staring like Isaac and I are the hot girls that all boys pine for.

"I'll see you in class, I got to go print materials for Econ." Isaac said while giving me a pat on my shoulders and I just nod to him and went over to my locker.

I felt a few pair of eyes that seem to be trying to make a hole at the back of my head so I turn to see the pack minus Isaac, staring at me. I quirked an eyebrow at them and I'm pretty sure I looked very annoyed but I just slammed my locker and walked towards their direction avoiding eye contact.

"Hey Stiles." That was Scott and he just sounded bored.

I just walked past them without sparing them a second look.

 

**_To be continued..._ **


	2. Chapter 2

_'Third day back to school and a horrible thing was discovered at the river. The body of a Beacon Hills High School student was discovered by somebody who wanted to go skinny dipping at the river. The body was too bloated to figure out the identity but soon like in any other episode of CSI, the identity will be found out one way or another. His name is or was Benjamin Carson. He was a celebrity in Beacon Hills, not only him, his family. Their family is very wealthy, not small town wealthy of course, they not only own 2 private islands but even have their own private jet, yes, that kind of wealthy. Like us he was a senior at BH High, he was a part of the Lacrosse team, but quit half way last year because his parents were breathing down his neck about his grades or so he claims because from what I know he has a GPA of 3.8. So, this story is about a town, once wholesome and innocent, now forever changed by the mysterious murder of Benjamin Carson.'_

I typed while I sat at my usual booth at Pop's and then my former best friend just casually walks into the 24-hour diner. He was looking for Kira but instead he found me, typing away on my laptop, I purposely looked up at him then looked back down.

"Hey, you mind if I sit." Sounding a little tired.

"If you want." I said without looking up.

"What are you writing?"

"My novel."

"About?"

"The death of Ben Carson."

"Why? He's 17, what's the point of writing about someone who's not going to be remembered by anyone outside of Beacon Hills?"

"I'm not trying to make it to the list of 'New York Bestseller' alright, I'm just writing because I enjoy doing it."

"Can I tell you something?" Honestly I didn't want to hear anything but didn't say it out loud. "Kira asked to get back together and I didn't want to, so now I'm kind if terrified I lost my best friend tonight."

"Just talk to her, she's reasonable, it would go a long way. Just don't do the same mistake as you did with me." Venom apparent in my voice.

And there we were, two former best friends sitting at a booth at Pop's, neither willing to bring up the issue that split them apart before summer. Though Scott should be the one bringing it up after Theo technically "killed" him, he should've been able to put 2 and 2 together but he didn't.

The next day, Thursday, we started the day with an announcement stating that next week's pep rally will go on as planned despite recent events aka Ben Carson's death and it was followed by an announcement by a voice so familiar to me I can recognise it even in my sleep, my dad, the sheriff.

"As many of you may already know, but yesterday, we found the body of Benjamin Carson by the riverbank and as of now, his death is being treated as a homicide. If anyone has any information regarding him, please come forward, thank you." My dad ended his announcement.

"Do you think this has anything to do with the supernatural?" I was shocked by the sudden voice that came up from behind me, Isaac.

"Geez Isaac! Don't sneak up on me like that! And no I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because I overheard my dad, Ben was shot and I can't think of any supernatural beings who uses a gun, besides there wasn't any weird things that seemed out of the blue during the summer, so I'm pretty sure a human shot him."

"Wow, that seems... dark, like very dark."

"Tell me about it, I got to get to class, see you after school." I walked towards my Chemistry class, passing by the Biology lab, then I had to backtrack not sure whether my eyes were playing tricks on me but there it was. Ms Park and Scott was kissing, passionately if I might add on the lab table. I made a mental note to talk to Scott once I send Isaac back to the loft after school. 

And there I was sitting on the steps leading to Scott McCall's house, waiting for him to get back home. Once he saw me, shock was written on his face and a small smile was forming on his lips and I didn't want him thinking I want to make amends after the Donovan thing so I got straight to the point.

"I saw you Scott."

"What're you talking about?"

"Ms Park and you, kissing. It's wrong Scott, you both could get in trouble if found out."

"If. Stiles. If. And I genuinely like her, she cares about me."

"Oh, is that what she told you? When did the both of you even started?"

"In the summer."

"Was she the reason why you blew Isaac off? You're unbelievable." I started to walk off, but he grabbed my arm, a little harder than I had hoped.

"Don't tell anyone Stiles, if not I'll..."

"What Scott? You'll what?" I yanked my arm out of his grasp. "You know I used to know this guy once, Scott McCall, he wasn't perfect but he'll always try to do the right thing, at least. But now here he is protecting some cougar." I walked off.

Despite the charisma that I showed in front of him just now and everything that happened between us, I would still do anything to protect him. No matter what, he was my brother and I couldn't let anyone know about this. This forbidden romance between teacher and student will have consequences if anyone were to find out about it and tell the principal. Not only will she be fired but will even be blacklisted, making it hard for her to find any other form of employment. The student however, will not be expelled but suspended for a few weeks, and that would not look good when he's applying for colleges and he can kiss his chance of a scholarship goodbye no matter how good he is at Lacrosse.

Friday, it's the day Derek would finally move back to Beacon Hills, where I'll be able to see him more often, and I'm so excited that even my dad could sense the excitement radiating from me when I prepared breakfast but didn't say anything, he merely smiled and said he was happy for me before heading to work. My mood was so good until Isaac and I caught a glimpse of the Beacon Hills Register at school. The cover story is, of course, The Murder of Benjamin Carson, probably the most exciting thing the journalists at the local newspaper had ever written throughout their entire career. But what caught my attention was that the autopsy report of Ben Carson was on the newspaper. 

"I got to hand it to the journalist who was able to get a copy of the autopsy report." Isaac casually said. "Don't they have to bribe the coroner with like a ton of money for that?"

"They have to stop sensationalizing this horrible thing, it's bad enough a kid was murdered, now an autopsy report? They should be writing about the real story. Like what happened to him? Who was holding him captive? Why was he frozen? Who pulled the trigger on him? But instead, they leak out his autopsy report which is such a disrespect to Ben. I mean I get it, he wasn't a good person, he bullies people just because he's loaded but this is still such a terrible thing to do."

"Journalists don't care about that Stiles, they want the juicy gossips, they want to write things that people will talk about, they want their paper to sell. That's all they care about."

During lunch, I received a text from Scott asking to meet so we can talk. I agreed but told him that I would bring Isaac along.

There was a few minutes of awkward silence before he started to speak.

"Do you think we can just pretend all these never happened between us? You know, all the Donovan and Theo thing, can we just go back to how we were?"

To say that my blood was boiling would be an understatement. He wanted me to forget about everything and he didn't even bother to apologize, how was I suppose to do that?

"I would usually say yes but I'm not ok, Scott, all these is too much for me." I started tearing up. "When I think Scott, of where I feel safest and most myself, I think of us, of the pack, laughing and eating burgers in a booth at Pop's but that's not true anymore. I thought I could put everything behind me, but I can't Scott, I just can't, you shut me out when I felt guilty enough of doing what I did to Donovan, the time when I was so depressed and you walked away. You turned everyone against me, that was the time I needed my brother most and he turned against me. He chose to believe this guy who's been injecting nothing but poison into your ears than me. You made me a social outcast, tell me Scott, if you were me what would you do? You walked away from me that night and that's what I have to do right now, for myself to not get back into that slump again, I'm sorry." I started to get away from the table with tears streaming down my face.

Scott tried to chase after me but Isaac told him to stay away from me, stating that Scott had hurt me enough and if he had treated me as a brother at least in one point in time, he should stay as far away as possible from me. I was so thankful towards Isaac, he even held me when I cried my heart out in the boys locker room without asking any questions.

By the end of the day, my mood which was ruined by Scott was slightly looking up since Derek would've been back at the loft by now and I was excited to see him. I don't think it's even possible but I ran even faster than Isaac up the stairs to the loft, since I wanted to be the first one Derek sees. I literally knock him down to the floor just to show him how happy I am to see him again.

"God! I missed this." He combs his hand through my hair. "And I miss you."

"I miss you too Derek." That was Isaac, ruining the moment, but I laughed while sitting up.

 

_**To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm not sure if the Riverdale storyline is going to come up again for the rest of the story because it was never suppose to be the main storyline, it was just suppose to be used to start up my story.

Having Derek back in Beacon Hills full time has been nothing less than amazing. My dad insisted Isaac and him spend most dinners with us, sometimes I will cook but my dad likes to take advantage of them being in the house and likes to say that teenagers like pizza for dinner and would rather order in. Needless to say, there's an advantage of having Derek around for my dad and I. Derek would usually keep me company when my dad have to work through the night and would help me prepare some dinner that I would bring to the station for my dad. Everything seems to be perfect in my life, until it wasn't.

Derek and I was having dinner in the living room when my phone rang, I was confused when I saw Melissa's name flashing across my screen. She never calls me, not even when Scott and I were "best friends", nevertheless I still pressed the answer button.

"Hello? Melissa?"

"Stiles, are you free to talk?"

"Yeah of course"

"I don't really want you to worry but your dad was just brought in."

"What?! Is he ok? What happened?" I said a little too loudly while standing up a little too quickly causing the chair to fall back.

"He's in surgery, he got shot, he's-" I didn't let Melissa finish.

"I'm coming over."

Derek drove me to the hospital, we didn't say a single word. He could most probably sense the worry, frustration and annoyance radiating from me so he just holds one of my hand in his, which brought great comfort to me.

I burst through the doors and ran straight to the operating theater, my heart palpitating so hard against my chest. Melissa, Scott, Kira, Lydia and Parish were there too. I ignored the rest but Melissa.

"How's my dad?" Tears welling up in my eyes.

"Stiles, I don't want you to worry too much but he got shot on his upper arm, fortunately it avoided the arteries so he'll live Stiles. He'll live."

"Oh, thank god!" Finally able to breathe a sigh of relief while brushing my hand over my face. A tear slipped free. Derek pulled me into a hug and ensured me that everything will be ok though I wasn't so sure.

5 minutes later while we were all sitting down, Isaac came rushing in.

"Stiles! Is everything alright?!"

I looked up at him from the floor. "He will be."

He came to sit next to me and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug that I just really didn't have the strength to return but was really thankful for. It's funny how it should've been Scott doing that but it's not, but somehow it just felt right. "Thanks Isaac, I needed that." Finally a small smile appearing across my face.

"Erm, I'm gonna go get coffee and something to eat, do you guys need anything?" Scott said awkwardly.

"No thanks." Derek, Isaac and I say in unison.

Just then the lights above the operating theater goes off and I jumped off my seat.

"How's my dad?!" I practically shouted in the doctor's face.

"The surgery was successful, but we've placed him in a temporary coma just so that he could recover from the excessive blood loss, but he'll be fine son, he'll be fine." The doctor gave me a pat on the back before he walks off.

"I need to see him now." I turned back to Melissa.

 Seeing my dad unresponsive on the bed killed me, it was the same exact feeling I had when I saw my mum die and that's why it's so scary for me. My dad is still alive but I already feel like he's a million miles away from me, what happens if he does... die? What will I feel then? That's when I completely broke down and literally fell to the floor and crawl to my dad's bedside, holding my dad's hand like my life depended on it. Well... it kind of does. Tears just streamed down my face but I barely blinked, just wanting to take in the image of my dad as much as I can. The rest left me in the room by myself knowing I needed privacy but Isaac had to be dragged out by Derek because he didn't want to leave. I just stayed in the same position until Melissa comes in to inform me to get some rest since visiting hours are over anyway.

Derek and Isaac stayed over at my place because I asked them to. 30 minutes past midnight and I was still sitting in the same position as I did when I first got home on my bed.

"Take a shower Stiles, you still have school tomorrow." Derek said softly while sitting in front of me. "You'll be ok, Stiles."

"Yeah." I said pretty unconvincingly. "Erm, I'm just gonna shower tomorrow, maybe you should, I'll just change and get ready for bed."

"Ok." Derek said as he head for the toilet. I finally got up and went to change into my pyjamas, I dig deep into the drawer and took up my grey plaid pyjamas. I haven't wore it for I don't even know how long, 2 years? 3 years? But I've always loved it, it was a christmas gift from my dad, of course it no longer fits me like it does especially the pants since I grew taller but it was still good, just a little short on my legs but that's alright. I went to my bed and curled up into a ball, that's when I really started feeling afraid. It's like reality finally dawned on me, what if I wake up in the morning to more bad news? Like my dad got worse during the night and needed surgery? Or he went into shock? Or even worse he just couldn't make it? All these questions were making me hard to breathe and before I knew it, tears were streaming down the side of my face. I didn't even realize Derek came out of the shower until I felt him pulling me up into a hug. He didn't say anything, he didn't have to, he knew me better than anyone else other than my dad. He knows when I'm down I don't like talking about it to people, he knows I keep everything inside me, he knows all I need is just someone here reassuring me everything will only get better and he knows if I want to talk about it, I eventually will. He didn't need to push the issue because he knew when I'm ready to talk, I will.

Needless to say, I cried myself to sleep and my eyes were so red and swollen the next day, I had like 3 or 4 eyelids on each eye. I called the hospital and they said that my dad's condition is stable and they'll be getting him out of the induced coma in the evening so I could come visit him after school and finally a genuine smile appeared on my face as I told Derek and Isaac the news. But because of this news, I could not focus on school at all throughout the day, my eyes just kept darting to the clock on the wall in every class that I attend and I basically sprinted out of my Spanish class when the school bell rang that signals the end of the day with a waiting Derek in front of school. My hands were shaking when I turn the knob to my dad's room and when I opened them my eyes met those of my dad's, and that's when I finally felt everything would be alright again.

  _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
